Valerie Rickson
''Janet Elise Vanesria Lich Morgan-Rickson (also known/a.k.a. Valerie Rickson) ''is the Supreme Scientist/Biologist of the 20th century, and also the Veteran Fighter/Officer of the Duck Squad/Umayan Empire. She was born on December 2, 0112 (A.D.) from her parents John Von Drake Rickson (father) and Valerie Lich Morgan (Lichera Rickson) (mother), and raised with her brother Darry M. Rickson. She was the chief science officer and was known for her great inventions: The 3-D printer (which advanced the technology of the Duck Squad in the dawn of its awakening), and the Xenomorphs, which aided the Duck Squad in their battles against Shove. Valerie Rickson died during a deadly infection with Bird Flu, which put an end to the Rickson-Xenomorph Era. Valerie Rickson was resurrected from the dead 3000 years later, and got her Weapons and Chemistry tools from the museum. She got a chance to fight in the War in Duck Squad: Ravage and Duck Squad: Endgame. She was also the 2nd Higher President in the Umayan Empire Corporations, and was Commander Rickson for the Duck Squad Corp (Rickson was the Supreme Leader of the Duck Squad Corp), which merged with the Umayan Empire Corporations in 0200 A.D. She has not married as she considered her creations “The Xenomorphs” her personal son. In the final battle of Duck Squad: Endgame, she wore her Nebulae armor, and her double-sided sword. She armed her best Xenomorph with the Gravity Mod, which attracted the nearby small comets, and sent it to the armies. Background “Presenting Rickson Inventions, the Supreme Inventing Corporation which helped the Duck Squad advance in just a decade, now merging with the great Umayan Empire.” Rickson was a kind, fellow bird, and as she grew up she was the smartest kid in her class, topping the great Gandy Duck 2 times. She was mostly impressed on curing diseases and biology, which helped her in creating the Xenomorphs and the vaccine for Bird Flu, which was unfinished since she died of the sickness in 0237 A.D. She has invented multiple breakthroughs for the Duck Squad, which includes the Blaster Fusion Gun and the 3D Printer. She was a veteran fighter, and Commander of the Duck Squad Corporations, and current Commander of the Umayan Empire, with Rinorale and Harvey ranking Presidents of the Umayan Empire. She mostly likes to swim, eat, sleep, exercise and make her body fit, and became a top model in “Bird Beautiful of the World 0173” before her career in military and biology started. Physical Appearance Valerie Rickson, having being the Top 1 in 0173’s Bird Beautiful of the World, is a pink-violet-lavender songbird (ancestor of Duele Rhianna), and tall at 6m high, with her brother only at 5 and a half m high. She has bright-glowing bluish-gold hair, which made her attractive to many military personnel. Her eye ball color was glowing white, which made her almost looking “blind”. At war, she wears her Nebula helmet, and Starradium coat. Trivia -Valerie Rickson was hinted in Duck Squad: Resurgence to “return” after her death in that show, in the mid-credits scene, showing ”Ravage”, hinting Duck Squad: Ravage. -Valerie Rickson was the grandmother of Annie Lavigne Ducksmore, after using Valerie Rickson’s blood mixing being 100% related.